Mi Vida Militar
by fiorellanime
Summary: AU Naruto es el unico hijo de Kaseiyo Uzumaki, heredero de una gran fortuna y el relajado mas grande que existe! demo su vida cambiara cuando ingrese a una escuela militar llena de pervers! en especial un pelinegro que no le quita los ojos de encima!
1. ¿What? ¿Yo? ¿escuela militar?

Capitulo 1.- ¿¿What?? ¿Yo? ¿Escuela Militar??

Desperté esa mañana con muchos ánimos de trabajar, ¿mi nombre? Soy Shizune, tengo 27 años y trabajo para la familia Uzumaki desde que tenia 12, Tsunade-sama, Madre de Kaseiyo-san (quien es mayor que yo unos... 4 o 5 años) me a criado como parte de su familia desde que perdí a la mía (o sea desde los 8 años), me pagó los estudios, me dio casa, comida y amor ¿qué mas puedo pedir? Por eso quiero tanto a esta familia y doy mi mejor esfuerzo por atenderlos bien, la esposa de Kaseiyo-san murió cuando su hijo Naruto tenia tan solo 5 años, Bronco-neumonía dijeron los doctores, por esto Kaseiyo-san quiere complacer a su hijo en todo, así que ese niño es muyyy pero muyyyy mimado, su padre es dueño de una gran cadena de Mega Shopping Centers que se distribuyen por todo el mundo, de la cual Naruto-kun será el único heredero.

Demo... creo que ese chico aun no entiende la gran responsabilidad que eso significa, el sigue viviendo como un niñito malcriado aunque ya tiene 15 años, hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, nadie le manda, sale a fiestas todos los días, gasta diario mas del 20 de lo que su padre gana en un mes, toda su ropa es de marca o de diseñador, y en la escuela también lo engríen, ya que se va de fiesta hasta las 4:00 AM casi a diario, llega a la hora de recreo al colegio y mágicamente tiene el 1er puesto del aula (sinceramente no se como obtiene buenas notas si ese chico no es ningún genio) simplemente vive la gran vida, hay...! diablos!! son las 12:00 tengo que despertarlo o no llegara a la escuela nunca!! ¿Qué porque no lo desperté antes? Pues... es que si lo hago el niñito se molesta y me manda a freír espárragos

Subo las enormes escaleras de madera, adornadas con un carísimo alfombrado persa, voy al 4to piso, abro las puertas e ingreso a la habitación (en realidad este es trabajo de Iruka-san que es algo como su niñero, demo el esta ocupado con una diligencia y yo tengo que encargarme de Naruto hasta que Iruka-san termine), me acerco a las paredes y abro todas las inmensas ventanas, dejando a la luz de medio día ingresar al cuarto, voy a la puerta junto a la cama y preparo la tina con esencias y sales de baño, regreso a la habitación y bajo la enorme cama cubierta por un edredón naranja con líneas amarillas puedo observar claramente dos bultos... O.o? ¿dos? No puede ser... otra vez!!, bajo un poco en edredón y veo asomarse una cabellera rojiza, tomo mi plumero y...

**Otra vez tu!!! Vete!! Vete!! Vete!!! Te dije que no volvieras!! Fuera! Fueraa de aquí!! Largo!!-** cada palabra que yo pronunciaba era un plumerazo en su cabeza

**Ouch!.. Oye! Déjame!!.. suéltame loca!!!-** el chico salió de la cama tropezándose por la prisa, se caía a cada rato por tratar de ponerse los pantalones, se fue vistiendo mientras corría por todo el pasillo hasta que al fin llego al living y desde allí pude oír **–BRUJA!!-** y salió de la casa a medio vestir.

**Bah... Shizune como molestas... Wooohhh**- me dijo entre bostezos el heredero de los Uzumaki mientras se restregaba un ojo con la mano

**Naruto-kun a Tsunade-sama no le gusta que pase la noche con ese chico, La familia Sabaku tiene problemas financieros con la empresa de su padre y...**

**No me interesan los negocios de HOKAGE S.A. Gaara y yo nos llevamos de maravilla!!!, es mi novio y me puedo acostar con el cuando quiera ¿ok?-** ese comentario me hizo sonrojar, ya que el es mucho menor que yo y tiene mas experiencia sexualmente hablando.

**Esta bien Naruto-kun, demo debió ir a la escuela a las 7:00 y ya son las 12:00, ¿no tendrá problemas? **

**Never my darling! ****Yo nunca tengo problemas o.u- **como puede decir eso tan tranquilo!!

**Bueno quizás si usted no hubiera estado de fiesta hasta tarde, podría haber llegado temprano a la escuela.- ** le dije en tono "soy la voz de tu conciencia"

**La Fiesta de ayer en la noche fue genial!!, duró hasta las 4:00 AM, hay... hubieras ido conmigo si no fuera por la aburrida de mi Oba-chan **

**Demo... yo tengo que trabajar temprano, así que no puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde- **dije intentando que piense un poco en "es verdad yo también tengo cosas que hacer temprano, tomare el ejemplo de Shizune! Seré mas responsable!! Ella me inspira!!" Woow eso seria genial! Demo.. este chico no es asi..

**Hay, es cierto, que pena por ti- **¿¿Como me puede decir eso?? El también tiene responsabilidades!!! ¿¿O me equivoco??

**Esta bien Naruto-kun, su baño esta listo**- le dije con una sonrisa que cubría una expresión de "te-odio-vago-engreído", la verdad no se como Iruka-san puede aguantarlo!!!.

El señor engreído entro al baño y media hora después ya estaba listo, llevaba puesto un pantalón beige bastante pegado, una playera sin mangas naranja y una casaca de un color igual al pantalón, además de su infaltable par de Nike´s con suela aero-dinámica (este colegio es para chicos taaan engreídos y creídos que se visten como quieren y llegan cuando quieren, si, una bola de niñitos de papi estudiando sobre dinero), tomo su maletín y bajo a desayunar. Tsunade-sama estaba leyendo en la sala mientras el comía en la cocina, Una taza de Capuchino Moka, dos croissants con queso, una ensalada de frutas y un sándwich de pavo, todo eso fue convertido en nada a los 5 minutos que se acerco a la mesa, luego corrió a la sala a saludar a su abuela que le susurro algo al oído, el solo asintió y montó su maravillosa Tornado 1130 de la línea Black metal de Benelli (N/a: x si acaso la moto no es inventada eh! en verdad es una maravilla . abajo les dejo el link ok?), es la moto mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida!! Créanme cuando les digo que si no deseo que tenga un accidente de trafico, es por que la moto es muy bella para morir así TT.TT

::::::::::::::::: A partir de aquí el Narrador es mi Naru-chan n.n ::::::::::::::::::::

Waaa!! Adoro sentir el aire mover mi cabello! La moto que mi Padre me dio es genial!! Aunque Iruka-san no estuviera de acuerdo por que dice que es muy peligrosa Bah! Que tonterías ¿ne?, bueno ahora que esta en un trabajo de mi padre muy lejos de aquí podré usarla sin problemas yupii!!... estoy algo preocupado, mi Oba-chan me dijo que al volver quería hablar seriamente conmigo, seguro es por Gaara, no entiendo que le ven de malo si es genial! Tiene casi tanto dinero como yo, es lindo, tierno, cariñoso, súper guapísimo y es muy elegante! Donde encontrare otro así ¿eh? además lo que haga o deje de hacer con el en mi cama es mi problema! Al fin y al cabo es mi culo ¿no?

Llego a mi amada escuela "Saint Sandaime" a la 1:00 pm, justo a la hora de recreo!! Yupii! Mis amigos me esperan en la misma mesa de siempre, los profesores me saludan de lo mas normal, mi vida es perfecta n.n solo seria mas perfecta si mi madre estuviera viva, mis amigos se acercan rápidamente a mi, Sakura e Ino son unas chicas bastante locas, el padre de Sakura tiene unos 2 o 3 supermercados y el padre de Ino es el mas grande exportador de flores del mundo, Gaara viene detrás, su familia exporta e importa lo mejor en decoración estilo marroquí en todo el mundo (también le llevan mercancía a mi Shopping Center, o eso pasaba hasta que su padre y el mío se pelearon).

Aquí viene Shikamaru quien es el heredero de una cadena de Spas Nacionales, pero si que tiene dinero!!, el padre de Chouji es el dueño del mejor restaurante del mundo, el AFC (Akimichi Fried Chicken) (N/a: cualquier parecido con la realidad no es coincidencia XD), Shino es el hijo de un reconocido conductor de un programa de insectos en Animal Planet, Kiba es el hijo de la mujer que a entrenado a los últimos 35 perros campeones en distintos torneos de razas, además que su padre tiene la Pet Shop mas grande del país y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi mejor amiga Hinata Hyuuga, la familia Hyuuga tiene una cadena televisiva transmitida por cable, obviamente a todo el mundo, además de ser dueños de RPH (Radio Programas Hyuuga) y de una pequeña disquera.

Si, ellos son mis amigos, mi grupo de siempre, los que siempre me apoyan y con los que me voy a fiestas todos los días.

Las clases pasan normalmente, llegan las 6:00 pm y subo a mi moto para volver a casa despidiéndome con una mano de mis amigos y de mi club de fans, llego a casa feliz como una perdiz y encuentro a mi Oto-san conversando con mi Oba-chan, me acerco, les saludo y me siento con ellos a platicar de eso taaaan importante

**Hello!! Oba-chan! Oto-san! ¿Como están?**

**Naru... justo contigo quería hablar n.n**

**A si? Sobre que Kase-chan?**

**No seas confianzudo! Soy tu padre! No me digas Kase-chan! **

**Hacerte rabiar es muy divertido Oto-san! XD!**

**See.. bueno... eto.. Oka-san ¿cómo se lo decimos?**

**Ve directo al grano cariño, se que Naruto lo entenderá sin problemas **

**No estaremos en bancarrota verdad? O.o!!**

**No...- **uff que alivio -.- creí que moriría –**demo tu tienes problemas amigo**

**Yo? Ohh ya entiendo! Debe ser por Gaara verdad? Bueno quiero que sepan que no lo voy a dejar por...**

**No... se trata sobre otro tema**

**O.o? Cual??**

**Pues, Naruto yo tengo que viajar por un año y viviendo en las condiciones tan liberales en las que vives no puedo dejarte solo, tu eres el único heredero de la empresa, pero... no confió en ti por que eres muy irresponsable!! **

**Bah! No es para tanto ttebayo! Ya me corregiré n.n**

**Naruto, tu padre y yo hemos decidido hacer algo ahora para corregirte, yo estaré relajándome en la Bahía casi todo el año y Shizune vendrá conmigo, no queremos dejarte con Iruka por que lo convences muy rápido así que haremos algo mejor.**

**Hijo tu necesitas disciplina, nosotros somos muy blandos contigo así que decidimos que alguien mas lo hará en nuestro lugar**

**¿WHAT? Wait a minute!! ****¿Estas diciéndome que alguien va a corregirme? ¿qué vas a contratar a alguien para que me golpee o algo así?-** Ya me imaginaba siendo golpeado por alguien vestido de cuero mismo sado XD!

**No, solo te cambiaremos de escuela ya que en la que te encuentras estas muy engreído por maestros y alumnos, además esta es un internado, así que no habrán mas fiestas- **el tono que uso mi Oba-chan para decir eso me dio miedo

**Oto-san!! ¿sin fiestas?? Esto no puede ser verdad!! La Oba-chan debe estar borracha de nuevo/PLAF/- **cachetada de la Oba-chan abuuuuu TT.TT

**Naruto! Esto es serio, Iruka-kun ya volvió hoy en la tarde con tu inscripción! Ya no hay marcha atrás**

**Y ¿donde queda la nueva escuela? ¿Paris quizás? ¿Inglaterra? **

**Queda en una provincia no muy lejana de la ciudad**

**O.O!! Provincia!! Estas loca Oba-chan?? ¿¿Que haría un ser tan fino como yo en una provincia??? Esos lugares tienen árboles, tierra, animales, barro y otras cochinadas!! No hay TV!! Y menos cable!!**

**No te preocupes, esta en una provincia por que tiene un campus inmenso que necesita espacio, no necesitaras TV Naruto! Ya esta hecho!**

**Como les diré a mis amigos que me iré a estudiar a una provincia!!! TT-TT No puedes hacerme esto!! Además los campesinos no disciplinan a nadie excepto a los pollitos!**

**Pero los militares si, te vas a EPMIK, alista tus maletas, mañana tienes que estar allí temprano**

**O.o y que carajos es EMIK?**

**Escuela Militarizada Konoha, allí te enseñaran a comportarte **

**Oto..san como pudiste hacerme esto!! Siempre eh sido un buen hijo!! No merezco esto! ¿por qué me envías a un reformatorio??**

**Eres demasiado irresponsable Naruto! Es mas hago esto por que es lo mejor para ti, no es tan malo créeme y no es un reformatorio por favor no exageres! **

**No! No iré! De ninguna manera no pueden obligarme a volverme un bárbaro!! ¿cómo se te ocurre enviarme allí? Soy un ser que vive del lujo!! No puedo vestir con ese color espantoso de verde!!**

**Vamos Naruto o quizás... ¿será que no crees poder con la rutina Militar y por eso no quieres ir?**

**Oba-chan! Yo no le temo a nada! Es mas, la rutina de los militares es extremadamente sencilla para mi, solo que su ropa es espantosa y no me gusta**

**No creo, mmm... tenias razón Oka-san, Naruto no podrá con esto, mejor dejemos todo como esta y...**

**¿Qué? Como que no podré! Por supuesto que lo haré! Yo puedo con todo! ¿quedo claro? **

**Ohh.. Valla Kaseiyo tu hijo esta muy decidido, ¿Naru eso quiere decir que iras?**

**SI! Y volvere sin problemas!**

**Kaseeiyooo!!!! ¿apostamos? **

**Vale! Si Naruto sobrevive todo el año sin problemas graves me quedo con tu pintura de la llorona**

**Bien y si no lo logra me quedo con tu colección de vinos ¿ok?**

**Muy bien! ****Good luck ****hijo****mío****n.n**

**Prepara tus maletas Naru!! **

Luego de eso fui a mi habitación, cogí mi móvil y marque a la velocidad de la luz el numero de Gaara, tenia que decírselo.. Me enviaran al infierno!! TT.TT demo... espero que me de una buena despedida o.u!

**Continuara...**


	2. Dulce Infierno

**Capitulo 2.- Dulce Infierno**

Voy con Gaara en el auto, sintiendo la brisa fresca, la suave llovizna... y los gritos histéricos de Shizune desde la puerta **"Naruto!! A Tsunade-sama no le va a gustar nada esto!!!"**-.-U y bueno... que puedo hacer, tengo que despedirme de mis amigos y de u//u Gaara como debe ser ¿no? Jijiji, el auto para en la casa de Gaara, Esa enorme construcción de tipo marroquí que me gusta tanto, entramos en ella y mis amigos ya habían llegado, el primero en acercarse como siempre fue Kiba.

**Oi! Baka! ¿cómo es eso de que te largas?- **pregunta el canino con su chucho en el bolsillo

**Mi padre me cambio a una escuela en las afueras por que dice que no tengo disciplina**

**¿Qué? ¡¡pe..pero ya empezamos las clases!! No puede separarte del Aula cuando ya vamos a llegar a medio año!! TT.TT No puede Naru-chan!! **

**Hinata... gomenasai, esto es mi culpa, por que me tomo todo demasiado a la ligera, si no fuera tan irresponsable... seguro me dejaban quedar... Y.Y **

**Te vamos a extrañar Naruto ¿vendrás a vernos?-** pregunto mi amiga pelirosa algo cohibida

**Tengo libres sábados y domingos, demo salgo sábado en la tarde y vuelvo domingo en la tarde, o sea que me deja el tiempo justo, no mucho...**

**Waaa narutooo!! Por que te vas!! No te vallas!!! TT.TT ahora con quien voy a ir de fiesta hasta la madrugada!!!- **lloraba la rubia desesperada

**Ino.. tienes a Shikamaru- **le dije con una sonrisa no muy convencida y una gota

**El dice que las fiestas son problemáticas y se va a la casa!! Flojo!! Te importa mas la escuela que yo!!- **Ino siempre quiere ser mas que mas... Oh!! Zucosos!! Es mas que mas!! XD!

**Si... – **que sincero!! Se va a ganar problemillas

**... ¡Te odio!! TT.TT basura!!- **Ino llora por todo, demo.. todos sabemos que es fachada ella prefiere golpear que llorar

**-.- mentirosa… - **Shikamaru siempre responde lo mas tranquilo del mundo ¿no?

**Waaaa!! Lo peor es que tienes razón!!! TT.TT- **y allí estaba Ino haciendo rabietas otra vez

**Naruto llámanos para ver si salimos ¿vale?-** dijo Hinata con los ojos húmedos

**Hai Hina-chan! No te preocupes! Yo me mantendré en contacto-** le dije con una sonrisa

Luego de eso conversamos de otras cosas, nos quedamos hasta las 8:00 pm cuando en eso... **/Pipiripi/** sonó el celular de Gaara

**Naru ya es hora**

**O.o? de que? De volver a casa?**

**No, vamos a ****Phantom**** el show empieza dentro de 5 minutos**

**Demo tengo que volver temprano!! No puedo ir a un Night club si tengo que volver temprano!!! TT.TT**

**No te preocupes, no demoraremos o.u-**dijo Ino muuy convencida para mi gusto, pero bueno igual acepte ir, si este seria el ultimo día con mis amigos en mucho tiempo, espero que sea genial!

Llegamos al CLUB y al parecer todo estaba de gran fiesta, llegamos en el momento justo!, Bailamos y Tomamos (yo mas, es que ese Cóctel de Café estaba riquísimo u//u) Gaara no tomo casi nada, luego salimos a bailar mas y mas, el tiempo iba avanzando, la gente seguía llegando, habían tantas personas y yo estaba tan bebido que en un momento determinado ya no vi a nadie conocido cerca, así que decidí ir al bar por otro de esos Cócteles de Café tan deliciosos.

Note una mirada clavada en mi, unos ojos negros me recorrían lascivamente, yo estaba demasiado bebido para decir nada, tomé otro cóctel y luego no supe que mas sucedió...

Naruto prácticamente era un zombie, actuaba sin pensar, el chico de los ojos negros se acercó a el y tomaron juntos unas 2 copas...

**Oye.. enserio estas acostumbrado al alcohol? Por que no lo parece **

**Jajaja.. du ge saes?! io solo bebo duando ejtoy aburrido, es hip! Mi jobi **

**¿tu ****hobby****? Si se nota bombón, ven siéntate mas cerca- **dijo palmeando el asiento de al lado

**Oye! Tu cóctel es de Fresa ¿no?- **dijo el zorrito tomando de su vaso descaradamente

**Jaja, si, tienes un poco en el labio, déjame limpiarlo por ti- **dijo mientras tomaba al kitsune por las caderas y lo atraía hacia el.

El zorrito no dijo nada, solo sonrió, abrazándose al cuello del chico X, besándolo con pasión desenfrenada, mientras el otro solo recibía la atención con gusto tocando todo lo que podía de su exuberante anatomía, para luego meter una mano debajo del pantalón del pequeño rubio, besando su cuello, entre gemidos que nadie oía por la música, el rubito ya estaba a horcadas sobre el, en el asiento del bar, nadie se fijaba, todos estaban muy entretenidos como para mirarlos, abrió la camisa de Naru y empezó a besar su suave piel degustándola mientras bajaba un poco el pantalón y metía la mano debajo del ajustado bóxer..

**NARUTO!!!-** Grito Gaara pero el pequeño no lo oyó, (en cambio el pelinegro si, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente) así que se acercó y lo halo del brazo intentando vestirlo

**Oye! No vez que nos divertimos?-** dijo el pelinegro

**Diviértete con alguien conciente y sin pareja Baka!- **hablaba mientras halaba a Naruto que se reía sin control

**El parece estar muy feliz, por que no me lo dejas y luego te doy algo de dinero ¿eh?**- dijo el chico sacando su billetera

**Maldito Basura!!!-** Gaara planeaba apalearlo allí mismo

**Gaara Onegai!! Vámonos ya!!-** dijo Hinata asustada halando del brazo al pelirrojo

**Si! antes que alguien salga violado de este lugar!**- grito Ino con fuerza alarmada

**¡¿Ven?!** **Yo sabia que estos lugares eran problemáticos!!- **Dijo Shikamaru con una mueca de "yo tenia razón", todos se alejaron dejando un chico X empalmado y con muchas ideas poco santas en la mente

**Mmmm... Naruto eh? Jaja lo encontrare y lo haré mío, palabra de Uchiha jejeje- **dijo mientras se relamía los labios con sabor al pequeño rubio

Gaara dejo a Naruto en su casa muy desilusionado, Shizune estaba escandalizada! Que Naruto esto!! Que Naruto Aquello!! Gritaba como loca, a lo que el pelirrojo solo la ignoro para ir a su casa, realmente el rubio no se había comportado como el mas santo de los novios pero en fin, esperaba poder verlo el fin de semana.

A la mañana siguiente como podrán adivinar Naruto no pudo levantarse a la hora correcta, pero Shizune lo cambio de ropa dormido, preparo su maleta, hizo su almuerzo y lo metió con todo a la limosina con Iruka-san, Naru durmió todo el camino tranquilo en el regazo de Iruka hasta que llegaron al portón del lugar, a partir de allí tendría que ir a pie con su maletota

**Naruto... despierta... Onegai!!-** lo movía Iruka-san intentando despertar al Kitsune

**Mmm... noo.. ****m..m no quieroo!!-** ronroneo

**Narutoo!! Levántate!!-** cada vez lo movía con mas fuerza

**10 minutos mas onegaii!!!- **dijo abrazándose a las piernas de Iruka-san

**NARUTO UZUMAKI!!- **hasta que este llego a su limite

**Ah!!! ****Iruka-san!! Eres malo-ttebayo!!- **dijo llorando el Uzumaki

**Vamos, sal del auto ya!** **Tienes que ir a pie el resto del camino, así que baja de una vez!**

**O.o es una broma verdad? A pie?? Yo siempre voy en auto o moto, a pie van los pobres! Me niego! **

**Gomen, Naruto pero sin importar si eres pobre o rico! Tendrás que ir a pie por que aquí no permiten autos o motos, lo siento mucho! **

**Bueno.. Vamos Charles! No quiero llegar tarde!**

**Naruto.. Charles no ira contigo**

**¿Entonces quien cargara mi maleta?**

**Pues tu Querido, con tus propias manitos**

**¿Qué? No es justo!! Me saldrán ampollas!! Me tratan como esclavoo!!! **

**Cuídate Naru.. te llamare en la noche- **Alerta de sensibilidad!!!

**Iruka-san te quiero mucho-** ojitos llorones mode on –**No me abandones aquí a mi suerte Onegai**

**Lo siento... son..- **Iruka es muy sentimental cuando de Naruto se trata y eso el lo sabe muy bien –..**Ordenes de.. de tu padre.. ****snif... ****TT.TT.. Gomenasai- **entro rápido al auto, cerro la puerta de un golpe y ordeno a Charles que arrancara, dejando a Naruto en el portón con su maletota

**NO es justoo!!!!!!!!!- **grito a todo pulmón el rubio

Decidido a resignarme cargue mi maleta por el laaargo camino de tierra, el sendero mas feo que jamás hallan pisado mis preciosas y exclusivas Nike deportivas, esto es horrible Lo odio!!! Camine y camine como 1 hora (fueron 15 minutos) con la mochila en el hombro y el gran maletín en la mano, llegue a una fuente con un soldado en medio, el piso era de granito y la gran estructura era digna de un coliseo, era hermoso... woowww no puedo creer que el infierno sea tan bello... seguí mi camino hasta llegar a un patio con una gran pista de entrenamiento, supuse que seria una pista de castigos y que si me portaba bien no tendría que pasar por ella, así que la ignore.

Un batallón de alumnos paso trotando cerca de mi, que uniforme tan horrible!!! Supongo que no les cortan el cabello por que es una escuela y no un reformatorio, al principio pase desapercibido pero luego me asuste por que las miradas lascivas que me enviaban daban miedo.. me silbaban y me mandaban besos, lo peor es que iban corriendo sin instructor, así que nadie los controlaba fue terrorífico.. camine lo mas aprisa que pude para huir pero aun se escuchaban sus "halagos" así que cuando voltee me di con la sorpresa de que me iban siguiendo

**Oye! Preciosidad! Ven a divertirte con nosotros- **me dijo con mirada lujuriosa un tipo de cabello rojo, tenia un aire a Gaara pero era mucho mas grande y no tenia ojeras

**Si! Ven un ratito, te prometo que no te dolerá... mucho jajajajajaja- **me dijo uno de cabello blanco peinado rigurosamente hacia atrás mientras reía con los demás

**¿Por que no vienes a conocer mi cuarto eh?- **dijo uno de cabello rubio tapando la mitad de su rostro, se acerco bastante a mi

**¿Te doy un recorrido personal por los baños nuevito?- **me propuso un tipo con cara de Sardina

**¿Pueden dejar de molestarme? Deberían encerrar a la gente como ustedes frustrados sexuales!- **les respondí molesto

**Uuuhhhhh- **gritaron todos a coro mirándose entre si, como esperando a los demás para burlarse juntos

**¿Así que eres un niño malo lindura?- **dijo uno con media cara pintada de negro y la otra de blanco

**Deberíamos castigarte, vamos a golpear tu lindo culito por malcriado-** me dijo uno con cabello plateado y anteojos

**Por que no me dejan en Paz, mi culo solo lo toca mi novio, ustedes asquerosos no tienen ni que mirarlo- **les envié una mirada despectiva, una fuerte como de asco

**¿Así que tienes novio ricura?- **Pregunto uno de cabello negro con mascara

**Si y no necesito a ningún aguantado como ustedes cerca de mi- **dije alejándome un poco mas

**Jooo si que tienes agallas, de seguro tu novio te da en el culo hasta por gusto- **Me molesto ese comentario, dicho por aquel chico de cabello rubio y peinado de medio lado

**Valla que son groseros- **dije molesto –** si lo hace o no, no es su problema! **

**Apuesto $50 a que es virgen!!-**grito el de pelo blanco y peinado perfecto

**Yo apuesto $70 a que es mas recorrido que tu y yo juntos Hidan!!- **Dijo el de mascara y pelo negro

**Valla! Los Uchihas no saben lo que dicen, ¿vamos a ver quien ganó la apuesta?- **propuso insinuante el de lentes y pelo gris

**Aléjense!! No me toquen!-** en ese momento me alarme, demo luego recobre mi compostura

**Vamos lindura, te va a gustar tanto que pedirás repetición! Jajajajaja- **Me dijo el pelirrojo

**¿Bromeas cierto? Ustedes se quedaran con las ganas de echarse un buen polvo por que yo me largo ¡con permiso!-** intente empujarlos para salir pero el de cara bicolor me tomo del brazo

**Ven aquí! Así que tienes experiencia ¿eh amorcito?- **Valla tipo, no tiene que acercárseme tanto!!

**Mas de la que crees, pero eso mi novio lo sabe y muy bien, si se portan bien conmigo quizás les enseñe algún día-** les dije insinuante ojalá y ya me dejen en paz

**Woow! ****Enserio!! Nos darán una clase gratis!!-** grito aplaudiendo el de la mascara, no parece un mal chico

**Cállate Tobi! Pero creo que tu ganaste la apuesta, este chico si que esta recorrido... muy bien pequeño aquí y ahora vas a mostrarnos todas las maravillas que haces con ese culito- **dijo maliciosamente el de cabello gris con anteojos, este tipo parece de los que se acuestan con cualquiera!!

**Bueno... yo.. etto... verán yo preferiría dejar mis cosas primero!-**pronuncie tembloroso, no quiero hacer nada con estos tipos!!

**Nosotros te cuidamos la maleta, no te preocupes lindura- **me dijo el pescadote mientras el pelirrojo me abrazaba por detrás y el peliblanco me intentaba besar

**No!! Dejen..déjenme!!-** forcejeé para liberarme pero fue inútil, los demás intervinieron al ratito-** Bastaa Onegai!!**

**Déjenlo!! Con ustedes cerca no se puede vivir tranquilo verdad!!- **grito un chico de cabello negro y corto, ojos azabache profundo y unas facciones bastante atractivas

**Miren muchachos!! Es nuestra presa predilecta!!- **dijo el chico Pescadote

**Pero si es el Favorito del comandante Uchiha! Que bueno que viniste, por que te tenemos ganas hace tiempo ricura**- dijo insinuante el pelirrojo que ya me tenia el pantalón a la cadera

**¿No pueden vivir sin sexo?-** Dijo el chico con una mirada de odio

**Claro Sai como a ti el comandante te da lo tuyo todos los días no necesitas ¿verdad?- **dijo burlón el Sr. Sardina

**Debimos darte tu "ración" cuando eras nuevo, casto, puro y virginal-**Dijo entre risas el peliblanco

**Si debimos darte apenas llegaste, antes de que te viera el comandante, pero tenias que ir a verlo antes ¿no es así?- **dijo el de cara bicolor

**No me frieguen mas! Nuevo! Vámonos de aquí ahora!-** me grito

**Ha..hai...-** dije tomando mis maletas y corriendo detrás suyo mientras acomodaba mi ropa, ni siquiera voltee a ver a los depravados

Llegamos a una zona bastante elegante, era muy hermosa parecía una hacienda, entramos a un salón donde había una oficina, el chico me guió hasta la puerta ayudándome con las maletas, cuando quise abrir la puerta salió un chico de cabello blanco y muy largo, paso por mi lado mirándome con lujuria, yo me asuste y baje la mirada

**Kimimaro!-** dijo un hombre con uniforme

**Señor?-** respondió el peliblanco

**Te estaré vigilando!- **le amenazo

**Si Señor!!-** luego el solo me sonrió con prepotencia y se fue, voltee a mirar Sai, mi salvador, el fue muy bueno conmigo así que empecé a hablarle

**Arigato! Tu ayuda me fue muy útil- **dije inclinándome

**Ten mucho cuidado, acostumbran hacer eso siempre- **me dijo muy serio

**Tu nombre es Sai ¿cierto?- **pregunte dedicándole una sonrisa

**Hai, tu debes ser Uzumaki-san- **afirmó muy seguro

**Llámame Naruto Onegai demo ¿tu cómo lo sabes?-** dije con curiosidad fingida, obviamente me abría visto en alguna revista de espectáculos o de Teen Idols

**No muchos chicos se trasladan a mitad de año-** ¿¿o sea que no me ha visto en ninguna revista??

**Oh.. ya veo- **Dije con decepción

**Nunca vallas solo por los patios a esta hora, la ronda de trote para el batallón nunca se hace con instructor, así que están sueltos en plaza- **me dijo mirando su reloj

**Vale y tu...?-** Quise preguntar por lo que dijeron del comandante y el, pero me interrumpió

**Entra de una vez, luego hablaremos, tu habitación es la 508, tu compañero de cuarto soy yo, así que estaremos conversando a menudo-** al parecer si esta muy bien informado

**Ok, entonces nos vemos pronto- **me despedí alegre

**Bien, adiós-** me dio una llave y se retiro pero tenia una expresión muy nostálgica luego le preguntare

Entré a la oficina y vi a un chico que me pareció muy familiar, no se de donde, pero creo que lo eh visto antes, deje mis maletas en la puerta, camine por la alfombra roja mullida, el sol se colaba fuertemente por los ventanales, era algo energizante, me senté en las grandes sillas de caoba con cuero y me dispuse a hablar..

**Oiga yo creo que...-**quise hablar con aquel tipo de uniforme, cabello negro, ojos negros tendría unos 19 ó 20 años máximo

**Silencio soldado! No tiene permiso para hablar- **Me grito el hombre, ¿¿me llamo soldado??

**¿Perdón? Creo que se equivoca de persona, a mi no puede hablarme así- **y me grito!! Que se ha creído!!!

**El que se equivoca es usted soldado, yo tengo el derecho de hablarle como quiera- **me dijo prepotente

**Quien se a creído!!!- **Yo le enseñare con quien esta tratando!! Ahora sabrá quien manda!!!!

**SILENCIO!!- **o quizás no...

**O.O si señor...- **que miedo...

**Excelente, ¿Usted es Uzumaki Naruto cierto?- **me dijo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera sucedido

**Si- **respondí temeroso

**¿Si que?- **me pregunto como si fuera obvio

**Si soy Naruto- **le dije con naturalidad y una sonrisa

**No!- **me grito con fuerza, adiós sonrisa

**¿No soy Naruto?- **le pregunte asustado, quizás en este lugar te ponen números en lugar de nombres, como en las películas de robots

**NO! Me refiero a que tu respuesta esta mal dada!!- **me grito colérico

**¿A si?- **y yo ni idea, es que el me confunde!!!

**Tienes que responder "Si Señor" ¿comprendido?- **me dijo suavemente, valla que cambios

**Si- ** dije temblando

**¿Si que?- **pregunto

**Si Señor- **Dije sonriendo

**Muy bien, Bueno cadete, aquí las reglas son simples, obedece a todo lo que los de rango superior te digan- **dijo tranquilo y sereno

**Pero..-** dije en un reclamo suave ahogado por su grito

**Silencio! Todavía no eh dicho que puedes hablar- **que rápido sube la voz!!!

**Si Señor!!- **dije de inmediato

**Tus superiores son Generales, Comandantes, Mayores, Brigadieres, etc ¿entendiste?-** me dijo calmo y pasivo

**Ha...Hai- **respondí temblando

**Bien, por ejemplo yo soy el Comandante de la 3era Brigada Itachi Uchiha, además soy el sub. director de la escuela- **dijo señalando sus insignias

**¿Hay otro comandante por aquí?­**- pregunte recordando lo que dijeron de Sai

**No, yo soy el único- **dijo con una mirada reprobatoria como si supiera el por que de mi pregunta –**pero si hay otros Uchiha como el Brigadier en Jefe y el General. **

**Ohhh-** dije asintiendo con la cabeza

**Bueno, ya me han hablado de tu situación- **examinaba papeles mientras me hablaba

**¿¿Situación??- **¿cual situación?? Si yo estoy bien!!

**Silencio! tu habitación será la 508, la compartirás con mi...ejem! digo.. con Sai, aquí esta un croquis de la escuela y tu horario de clases- **que serio, demo se vería buenísimo si sonriera un poquito

**Gracias!!- **me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria-** Señor!- **que luego cambio a calmada

**Ve a la base 5 para que te entreguen tu uniforme y los libros- **Me entrego un ticket azul

**Si Señor!!- **dije contento, me a caído realmente bien, es agradable y mucho me pregunto si tendrá algo con Sai... por que si no... ejem.. bueno yo... Gaara esta muy lejos jijijij

**Puede retirarse-** dijo con el seño fruncido

Este lugar no parece tan malo después de todo...

Continuara...


End file.
